


經理的小年下秘書—6

by Faiacc122



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiacc122/pseuds/Faiacc122





	經理的小年下秘書—6

「星伊，拿與南氏企業合作的文件到辦公室給我。」

星伊左翻右翻，將有關的資料整理好，走到門前敲門，得到批准才開門。

「經理，這裡是有關南氏企業的計劃書，因為上次有更改，所...」

「我叫你進來不是想聽這些。」容仙直接打斷星伊。

「那麼經理想我解釋哪個部分...我可以講解一下...」看到容仙黑著臉，星伊害怕自己做錯事情。

「我指的不是工作上的文件問題。」

「我是要聽到你說你要我。」

「經理...我還有事情要...」

「說你要我，現在。」容仙用命令的語氣指示星伊。

「我...」

「不說？好。」

容仙大力將星伊抵在牆上，星伊的背狠狠地撞上牆，容仙用手護著她的頭，嘴唇直接貼上那唇瓣，用牙齒慢慢啃咬著小舌，然後用自己的舌頭包圍著，像是呵護著它，星伊的唾液不禁從嘴角流出，像是告訴容仙自己十分享受。

容仙越過裙子，用手指尋找著誘人的地方，一塊薄薄的布料阻擋著手指的去路，兩指慢慢摩擦著。

「要濕了嗎？」

感受到眼前人細微的顫抖，便用嘴在她身上尋找胸前的突起，隔著衣服含著，當感受到胸前的兩點挺起時，原本含著的嘴巴轉成輕輕咬著不放。

手中的動作不斷前後摩擦，乾身的布料變得濕熱，為了試探路程，用一隻手指插進密道，暢通無阻，星伊輕叫了一聲，可以繼續前進了。

「最後一次機會。」容仙退去手指。

「歐膩...我要你...」滿滿的鼻音，像是小孩受到委屈。

容仙二話不說將她抱到辦公桌上，用力扯開她的裙子，脫開她的內褲。

「這裡不行...有人...歐膩...」星伊害怕等下有人會到辦公室。

「你可是很興奮喔。」

容仙不斷用雙指抽插著小穴，特意製造聲音。

「噗滋—噗滋—」

「歐膩...不要這樣...」

「不準反抗。」

容仙停下動作，拿開星伊遮住臉的雙手，將沾有愛液的兩指放進星伊的嘴巴，不斷攪動著星兒的小舌，讓星伊想像這是自己的小舌與她糾纏著。

「好吃嗎？」

「嗯...唔...」

想回答的星伊礙於手指的位置，不能好好回答。

當容仙再拿開手指時，滿滿的唾液已經覆蓋原本在手指上的蜜汁。容仙低下身來，看著星伊未被別人看過的密道，雙手撐開她雙腿，讓小嘴緊貼著小穴外面親了一口。

容仙刻不容緩地把舌頭伸進小穴，把頭伸前，希望可以讓小舌再深入探索。

「啊...嗯...歐膩...」

「其他人會聽到哦。」容仙伸回舌頭。

容仙在小穴附近的地方不斷遊走，時不時舔著小核，或者舔著溢出的蜜汁，讓星伊加強了感覺，這時容仙將嘴放到入口，不斷吸允著，明明密道並沒有外來物，但快感卻加倍上升，快感不斷重疊地向她湧上。

「哈啊...要...要去惹...」

星伊發覺自己太大聲，立刻用雙手按著嘴巴，但喘氣聲仍從指縫裡溢了出來，害怕被別人聽到，害怕別人進來的心態令星伊的身體更加敏感。

容仙在星伊準備洩的時候用牙齒摩擦著小核，令星伊弓起腰來，不禁高潮起來。原本乾淨利落的辦公桌及地上已經有水漬，桌上溢出來的愛液不斷滴在地下。剛收到刺激的星伊的頭向後仰並喘息著。

這時候容仙趁星伊休息的時間，將抽屜裡的跳蛋拿了出來，雙指撐開密道的入口，慢慢塞了進去。星伊突然被外來物弄得十分敏感，雙腿一直扭動，像是向容仙要求更多。

「滋—滋—滋—」

容仙開啟了跳蛋的遙控，將按鈕推至程度一，星伊狠狠按著嘴巴，不讓自己發出呻吟。

「不準犯規，把手拿走。」

手上將按鈕推至程度二，星伊乖乖地把手拿開，緊閉著雙嘴，希望自己不要發出任何聲音，下身的密道可以看見因為跳蛋的跳動感，令小穴不斷顫抖，雙腿也因快感的襲來而不自覺合上。  
容仙兩手撐開星伊雙腿，為了不準她因為跳蛋的刺激合上。

「要去惹...哈...啊...去...去惹...」

因為小穴噴出蜜液，令跳蛋隨著愛液出來，容仙再度將跳蛋放在小穴，這次調至最高的程度五。

「不許高潮。」

容仙再次讓星伊忍著快感，但異常活躍的跳蛋令星伊不能好好控制自己的反應，想要合上的雙腿被容仙抓著，雙手撐著桌上來支撐自己的身體，身下的刺激令自己一片空白。

「歐膩，拜託，讓我高潮拜託...」帶著哭腔哀求著容仙。

「不準。」

「去惹去惹...啊...」

最後跳蛋還是被退了出來，星伊還是抵受不住跳蛋的刺激，下意識地高潮了。

「看來我得好好訓練你哦星伊。」

正當星伊想說話的時候，門外傳來一把聲音。

「經理，南先生已經來了。」輝人在門外說道。

「好，我待會就去。」

容仙為星伊穿上裙子，擦乾了桌上的水漬後，星伊便裝作若無其事地離開，一打開門便看到南先生，然而南允道早已察覺到星伊發軟的雙腿和漲紅的臉龐，然後獨自一人走進容仙的辦公室裡。

「容仙，你和她?」

「嗯，做了。」容仙戴上眼鏡，坐著辦公椅認真看著文件，語氣十分平淡。

「這樣好嗎？容仙...那個女生...」

「你不用擔心。」容仙打斷南允道的憂慮。

「你不支持我的話也沒問題。」

「容仙我只是想提醒你...」

「相信我，我這樣做沒問題。」


End file.
